


Дом

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Они перетекают друг в друга, путаясь пальцами и языками, и если это не дом, то что тогда вообще называть домом?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, в которой всё то же самое, как и в фильмах, только Баки родился в 1925 году; таймлайн Captain America: Civil War/пост-канон  
> Примечание: продолжение текстов «Достаточно» и «Над нами развёрнуто зимнее знамя»

Стив не может не сравнивать.

Баки прибавил в росте и раздался в плечах. Складка меж бровей стала глубже, добавились ещё у глаз и у рта. Стив знает, читал в потрёпанной папке с «Делом №17» – из-за разморозок возраст Баки почти сравнялся с его, Стива, возрастом. У него – густая щетина на подбородке, и пряди волос свешиваются, закрывая лицо; Стив помнит короткие непослушные вихры и бритый затылок, помнит, как от мурашек ёжился Баки, если по этому затылку его погладить. 

Стив ненавидит себя за то, что сравнивает. Этот Баки не другой, не чужой – он тот же самый, но с другим взглядом – пустым и усталым, полным горечи, которой не было даже после Аззано. 

Он тот же самый. Стив знает это, когда вытаскивает мощное, обмякшее без сознания тело из реки, и к его щеке липнут чужие мокрые волосы, а хенли Баки пузырится из-за воды. Стив знает это, когда, скрепя сердце, зажимает железное предплечье тисками, а затем касается пальцами влажных прядей, отводя их за ухо, и гладит Баки по покрытой щетиной щеке. Стив знает это, когда они в джете, и Баки с отчаянием выдыхает, что не стоит всего этого – и это полнейшая глупость, потому что Баки стоит, потому что он жив, и это главное.

Когда Баки бьёт его железным кулаком в грудь или стреляет, ухмыляясь так, как никогда не ухмылялся врагам на войне, когда стеклянный пол хэликарьера трещит под ними, и Баки заносит кулак – Стив знает. Когда Баки смотрит на него с жестокостью хищника, подобравшегося близко к жертве, и направляет вертолёт вниз – Стив знает. Он видит мальчишку с вихрами на голове и ямочками на щеках, слишком отчаянного не только на поле боя, но и наедине с ним; мальчишку, который целовал его на краю пропасти и забирался под кожу не хуже ледяного горного ветра. 

Стив ставит джет на автопилот и подходит к нему – ссутуленному, опустившему голову, глядящему в никуда перед собой. Помнит ли Баки? Он помнит многое, но их сорок четвёртый, их секрет на двоих – а если Баки это уже не нужно? Тогда это было единственным тем, что спасало от войны. Теперь…

И если тогда Баки нашёл в себе храбрость пойти навстречу первым, почему Стив не может теперь?

Губы по-прежнему мягкие. Тогда не было щетины, но и сейчас она не мешает, только слегка щекочет кожу вокруг рта. Баки знакомо трепещет, и его пальцы знакомо касаются челюсти Стива. Это простое прикосновение, но от него неизменно подкашиваются ноги.

Чуть позже Баки прижмётся лицом к его плечу, и его ресницы будут дрожать, влажные и чуть слипшиеся на кончиках. Его рука, сухая и прохладная, из плоти и крови, будет лежать на груди Стива, ловя отголоски сердцебиения, а густые волосы запутаются вокруг пальцев, как сеть.

Может быть, зиму они уже пережили.

*** 

– Он мой друг.

Так просто – потому что это их секрет. Их с Баки правда. Эту правду Тони не доверишь – никому не доверишь, потому что Стив пронёс её с собой, как самый тяжёлый груз и самое светлое воспоминание. Эта правда на кончиках ресниц и в дыхании, поделённом на двоих стылой ноябрьской ночью, эта правда – в ладони, за которую Стив не успел схватить, и в неисполненных обещаниях.

Он опять – единственная преграда между Баки и угрозой, и, пока он в состоянии держаться, Стив не отступится. И Тони должен это понимать. Стив знает, что виноват: хотел как лучше, защитить и Тони, и Баки, и себя, но не удалось, и, может быть, он заслуживает все эти удары, но Баки – ох, нет, только не Баки. И пока Стив дышит, он будет стоять между Баки и Старком, между Баки и всеми. 

Тони бьёт наотмашь. Для него Стив не более чем помеха. Только вот Стиву нужно стоять. Он упирается ладонями в пол, силясь подняться – если не поднимется, то Тони доберётся до Баки, а этого он допустить не может. Не может его опять потерять. Стив видит краем глаза – у Баки волосы свалялись от крови, но он ещё дышит, и поэтому Стив не имеет права сдаваться. Он сглатывает кровь, напрягая дрожащие руки, но Тони – быстрее, и в следующий миг позвоночником Стив встречается с бетонной колонной. 

Вся ситуация словно гипертрофированная копия старых драк. Сколько раз Стив поднимался, сглатывая кровь, поднимается он и сейчас. Каждый вздох отдаётся колкой болью в груди, и от привкуса во рту сейчас стошнит, а может, это всё потому, что бункер, Тони, Баки позади него – всё это кружится перед глазами. Стив сжимает кулаки так сильно, что кожа на костяшках, натянувшись, брызжет кровью и сукровицей, и звук заряжающихся репульсоров отзывается внутри черепа острой пульсацией.

Стив только видит, как Баки обхватывает уцелевшей рукой Тони за голень, а затем Тони бьёт его ногой по лицу, и Стив буквально слышит хруст лицевых костей. Всё перестаёт иметь значение в одну секунду, и потом Стив уже не сможет восстановить ситуацию детально. Он и не знает, откуда у него силы, но он поднимает Тони в воздух, как игрушку, также легко, как несколькими мгновениями ранее Тони отшвырнул его самого.

Потому что боль в лёгких и привкус крови во рту кажутся мелочью перед тем, что он может снова потерять Баки. Что он может позволить Тони убить его.

Стив не помнит, как бьёт. Руками, разбивая костяшки окончательно, щитом – раскалывая шлем Железного Человека, как ореховую скорлупку. Он не чувствует боли, только много отчаянного страха – только бы не потерять.

Всё заканчивается со скрежетом щита по реактору. Стив обнимает холодный безучастный вибраниум и жмурится. Глаза щипает. Каждый вздох даётся с трудом – давно забытое чувство, и Стив буквально заставляет себя сдвинуться. Ему нужно подняться.

Тони смотрит так, будто думал – не сможет. Стив и не смог. Много позже он поймёт, почему – не из-за Тони, нет, а потому что Баки ещё дышал, ещё был жив, а если бы иначе, то и закончилось бы для них троих всё по-другому.

Сейчас это не имеет значение. Сейчас ему нужно забрать Баки.

Баки цепляется за его руку своей – пальцы в крови и скользят по коже, но он держится, и Стив сжимает зубы, чтобы не позволить слабине подкосить себя в этот момент. Он не схватил его за руку в сорок четвёртом, но сейчас отпускать не собирается.

У Баки кровь на лице. Он пахнет ею – кровью, опасностью, смертью. Стив прижимает его к себе, носом задевая волосы, и понимает – Баки всё ещё пахнет собой. Он такой красивый; неправильно так думать в тот момент, но Стив не может прекратить, из последних сил борясь с желанием коснуться следов крови на его коже губами.

Он делает это, когда они выбираются. Позади них – бункер, щит на полу и Тони, а Баки опирается на него, цепляясь единственной рукой за плечи. Стив чувствует вкус его крови на языке, горьковатый, мешающийся с собственным. Стив чувствует, как Баки дрожит, и его пальцы бережно касаются ремешков шлема, поглаживая Стива по челюсти.

Они валятся в снег, и Стив смотрит, не в силах насмотреться. Красные следы на щеках Баки размываются, светлеют, и он дрожит, а собственные лёгкие втягивают воздух с болезненным свистом. Стив знает, джет неподалёку, но как до него добраться, когда последний ресурс ушёл на попытку выбраться из бункера?

Баки гладит его по лицу и шёпотом зовёт по имени. Стив опускается на него, прижимаясь к его лбу своим, и судорожно выдыхает.

Он чуть его не потерял. Снова. Осознание этого наползает на Стива леденящей неотвратимостью.

  
*** 

Баки ест спелый плод манго прямо с кожурой, и желтоватый ароматный сок течёт по его запястью, прокладывая влажные дорожки среди золотистых волосков. Он впивается короткими ногтями в кожицу, вспарывая тонкое, тёмно-красное, выпуская наружу сочную мякоть и сладкий запах.

Стив смотрит за этим, будто заворожённый. Понимает, что и его Баки вспорол точно также когда-то в сорок четвёртом – поцелуем, отчаянным прикосновением, раздирая все мыслимые запреты в клочья и выпуская спрятанное глубоко внутри желание.

Откуда у него эти мысли? Жара, не иначе. Тут душно, даже прошедший недавно дождь не приносит облегчения – только озоновый пьянящий запах да перестук капель по мясистым зелёным листьям. Стив – точно пьяный, осовело глядит на Баки, на струйки сока, текущие по его запястью, и трётся щекой о голую, чуть влажную от испарины коленку. 

Может быть, они умерли там, в Якутии, в законсервированном покинутом бункере Гидры. Железный сапог Тони Старка размозжил голову Баки, а его репульсоры разорвали грудную клетку Стива в клочья. И теперь они тут, в раю – будто бы правда его заслужили, – и Баки ест манго, распарывая тонкую кожицу, а Стив ловит его дыхание своими поцелуями.

А может быть, всё это из-за жары. Стив не знает, в чём можно быть уверенным.

– Дай, – шёпотом просит он, и Баки опускает руку, прижимая надкусанный плод к его губам. Сладкий сок течёт на язык, пощипывая его, несколько капель стекают по щеке прямо Баки на коленку, и Стив жадно глотает, а его пальцы скользят по липкому от сока запястью. 

Это всё совсем не похоже на дом таким, каким представлял его Стив в сорок четвёртом. Но какая разница, каким его представлял Стив? Важнее то, что Баки здесь, и его липкие, пахнущие манго пальцы гладят Стива по щеке, и Стив чувствует себя более дома, чем когда и где-либо с того момента, как мама умерла, а Баки уехал, на прощанье проплакав у него в гостиной весь вечер. 

Совсем скоро у Баки губы блестят совсем не от поцелуев или сока, и он гортанно стонет имя Стива – так, что с ближайших деревьев с громкими всплесками крыльев слетают птицы. Стив будто изучает его каждый раз заново, и убеждается вновь и вновь: всё как прежде, и всё же Баки стал ещё отзывчивее. Баки стал позволять себе больше, и Стив этим пользуется, совершенно того не стыдясь. 

Стив пробует то, о чём в сорок четвёртом мог только мечтать – и то, о чём даже подумать не мог. Всё в итоге перестаёт иметь значение: в нём Баки или вокруг него, впускает ли он в себя или вталкивается сам – без разницы, пока Стив теряется в ощущениях и границах. Они перетекают друг в друга, путаясь пальцами и языками, и если это не дом, то что тогда вообще называть домом? 

В один из тех моментов, когда Баки кончает, Стив снова видит его мальчишкой, как в сорок четвёртом – сбросившим лишние, военные годы, задыхающимся от любви. Баки – дом, свобода, счастье, и Стиву хочется смеяться от ушедшей из груди боли, потому что теперь он это всё не потеряет.

– О чём ты мечтал тогда? – спрашивает он позже, когда прижимается щекой к животу Баки, а пальцы Баки лениво гладят его по губам. Они пахнут спермой, дождевой водой и манго, и где-то неподалёку от них снова начинает накрапывать, а воздух густеет, вбирая в себя запах молодой листвы. 

– В сорок четвёртом? – живот вздымается под щекой Стива. – Мечтал о том, что вернёмся.

– Вернёмся – и что тогда?

– И ты вернёшься со мной. – Баки поднимается и усаживается на пятки, а затем по старой привычке тянет большой палец в рот. – Ты ведь вернулся бы?

– Всё ещё не веришь? – Стиву казалось, они уже прошли этап сомнений – лет семьдесят назад, но это же Баки, с ним нельзя быть уверенным.

– Не верю себе, – Баки сплёвывает откушенный заусенец и зализывает капельку крови у ногтя. – И я бы открыл мастерскую, знаешь. Ремонтировал бы старые машины для деревенщины. Приходил бы домой весь в машинном масле…

– И я бы целовал твои запачканные руки, – Стив забирает его ладонь в свои и целует, слизывая кровь с повреждённого пальца. – Как тебе идея?

– Ты думаешь, мы бы смогли? – с тоской отвечает Баки, глядя на него из-под ресниц. – Просто вернуться, словно ничего и не было.

– Я не знаю, – хотя Стив мог бы соврать ему, но он этого не делает – никогда не делал. Он правда не знает, смогли бы они, но иногда в его мыслях всплывали картины будущего, которого никогда не было: картины дома, куда можно было вернуться и поставить щит у входа, а на диване на веранде лежал бы Баки – вихрастый, с алым румянцем на щеках, дремал после обеда или же читал бы, обложившись книгами, и в его ногах пристроился бы большой и лохматый пёс. Может быть, у них была бы комната и для Ребекки – если бы она захотела приезжать к ним на каникулы, и на веранде возле дивана стоял бы мольберт, а в саду росла старая яблоня, которая росла здесь до Стива и Баки, до прошлых хозяев, ещё до того, как построили дом. – Но мы можем сейчас.

– Можем?

– Всё, что захочешь.

– Тогда я хочу ещё манго, – Баки с усмешкой – совсем невесёлой, – пинает Стива пяткой в коленку, а затем цепляется пальцами за плечо и тянет к себе. У него одна рука, но едва ли им это хоть раз помешало. 

Баки выдыхает, когда губы Стива достигают его шеи, и начинает дрожать – совсем по-старому, скользя пальцами по его предплечью и оставляя быстро сходящие на нет следы ногтей.

Кое-что осталось неизменным, например, то, что Баки шепчет, когда Стив берёт его руку в свои.

Позже, совсем вымотавшись, насытившись любовью и отдав всего себя до капли, Баки засыпает у Стива на груди. Он во сне – совсем не мальчишка, печать прожитых лет не уходит, но его ресницы трепещут, такие же густые, как раньше, и под щетиной на щеке ямочка, которую Стив всё также любит целовать.

Они пережили зиму с её ржавыми рассветами, и, Стив может теперь сказать с уверенностью, наконец-то вернулись домой.


End file.
